villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bloody Mary (DC)
Bloody Mary is one of the junior Female Furies. A sadistic energy vampire, Bloody Mary enjoys draining the life out of her victims. She hates being touched and will kill anyone who touches her. Bloody Mary can absorb life from her victims through vampirism. After doing this, she can suppress her victims' will and telepathically manipulate them. She can also sense presence of other beings in her immediate surroundings, and has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. She can even focus her telekinesis is into concentrated blasts through her eyes and hands. Biography Hawkgirl: Hell Hath Furies The Furies were assigned a squadron of Parademons in order to find a stolen Beta-3 Gizmoid. They discover that the gizmoid has landed in St. Roch, Louisiana on Earth. According to their readings, the gizmoid has been activated and Bernadeth wants the gizmoid because Darkseid can't allow Earth to be destroyed by anything from Apokolips or it will mean war with High Father. It turns out Desaad designed these gizmoids to be a planet killer but production of the device was put on hold when a rogue Parademon escaped with a gizmoid through a Boom Tube. The Parademon landed in Ancient Egypt and hid the gizmoid before he was killed by Desaad's trackers. The gizmoid finds itself near Stonechat Museum and it spots Hawkgirl soaring through the air. Its acquisition is computed as prognosticative Boolean algebra. The gizmoid decides that Hawkgirl would be a suitable template to begin Earth's eradication but before it could replicate itself, the Furies converge on its location by via Boom Tube. The gizmoid narrowly escapes by releasing radiaon gas to slow them down. Hawkgirl spots the disturbance and notices the Female Furies are barely conscious. The gizmoid comes up from behind Hawkgirl and pacifies her then it optimizes for template replication. When the gizmoid was finished replicating, it disposed of Hawkgirl like a ragdoll and it became a mechanized version of Hawkgirl. The gizmoid begins attacking St. Roch with an arsenal of weaponry. Bernadeth tries to destroy the gizmoid with a series of centiblades but her attempt was unsuccessful. Fortunately, the Nth metal on Hawkgirl's wings became advanced by the gizmoid's brief attachment to her. Hawkgirl soars toward St. James Parish because the gizmoid was getting near that direction. Hawkgirl tells the Furies to focus their fire power on certain sections that she cuts off thereby cauterizing the wounds because the gizmoid can heal itself with nano machines. Hawkgirl's plan worked and the gizmoid fell to pieces after sustaining the Furies' relentless punishment. As for Hawkgirl, the gizmoid's advancements wore off on her Nth metal because of its destruction and she became overly fatigued. Hawkgirl crashed near Mr. Dooley's Tavern and Bloody Mary followed soon after. Fortunately, Danny Evans was watching Hawkgirl's every move and he stopped Bloody Mary before she could sink her teeth into Hawkgirl's neck. The Female Furies collect Bloody Mary and reluctantly thanked Hawkgirl for her efforts. During the ' Death of the New Gods' storyline, Bloody Mary was with the Female Furies when they attempted to forcibly recruit Wonder Girl in order to fortify their ranks against the mysterious God-Killer. After Bernadeth orders the Furies to regroup, Bloody Mary rashly decides break rank to try and end the fray. This, unfortunately, results in her death at the hands of the mysterious killer, who had been watching from afar. Category:Female Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Vampires Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Oppressors Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains